


Kinktober 2018

by Ashtart



Category: Dragon Age II, Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Cock Worship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, black paladin!mccree, blue paladin!hanzo, galra!hanzo, will update the tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtart/pseuds/Ashtart
Summary: 1. Face-Sitting (Anders/Fenris, Dagon age II)2. Begging (McCree/Hanzo, Overwatch, Voltron!AU)3. Sensory Deprivation (Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, Overwatch)4. Spanking  (McCree/Hanzo, Overwatch)5. Shotgunning (Genji/D.Va, Overwatch)6. Cock Worship (McCree/Hanzo, Overwatch)7. Praise-kink (Anders/Fenris, Dargon Age II)





	1. 1. Face-Sitting (Anders/Fenris, Dagon age II)

A symphony of moans filled the air, adding to the cacophony of the sounds of the Hightown market coming from the slightly opened window.  
A light, constant, breeze kept blowing from it, making Fenris shiver while he gasped hopelessly for air, rended powerless by the tongue of the blonde under him. His cock, hard, leaking with precum and left unattended, begged to be touched, while Anders did his best to remind him who really was in control, despite being physically under him, the elf’s ass on his face, tongue laving as deep as it could inside him. 

The mage gave his ass a gentle pat, before emerging for air. “Are you ok, up there?”  
He couldn’t do anything except from nodding, slowly and helplessy.  
“Do you feel overwhelmed? Want me to stop?”  
“Mage.” He panted, and _kaffas_ , he sounded terribly needy and utterly undone, didn’t he? He hadn't even _known_ his voice to be capable to produce such sounds, before Anders and his damn mouth gained themselves a place in his life and in his bed. “If you stop now I will murder you with my own bare hands.”  
Anders, the insufferable, handsome idiot, had the guts to laugh, although breathlessly, before giving one of his asscheeks a light, playful bite.  
“Better get back to work, then.” He winked at him cheekily, and Maker, _damn mages and their damned mouths_ if he was ever going to let that particular one out of that bed ever again.


	2. 2. Begging (McCree/Hanzo, Overwatch, Voltron!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has to unlearn how to be a cold Galra warlord. Jesse helps.

“Well, look at that, darlin’. So pretty. All worked up and flustered, just for lil’ old me.”  
“Shut up, McCree.” Hanzo barked, with more embarrassment than venom, naked expanse of liliac skin flushing under the human’s gaze.   
“Oh, it’s gonna be like that, pumpkin?” the black paladin snorted, stilling the hand that was previously intent on stroking the archer’s dick. Whom, to McCree’s amusement, let out a half suppressed protesting sound.   
“I am not a… _pumpkin_ , human.”   
Jesse snorted again, this more fondly this time around, and pressed a kiss between the blue paladin’s eyebrows, then a nip to the sensitive earlobe. He felt a painful tug to his hair just before a sharp inhale by Hanzo. He chuckled, biting at a pretty collarbone, gaining another harsh inhale from his partner. “Yer so quiet, sugarplum. Gonna need a bit of a feedback, here.”   
“You are simply doing nothing that would justify it.” Goaded the galra, glazed eyes betraying the state of his arousal.   
“Well-” trailed off the cowboy, lowering himself on Hanzo’s body to bite at an inviting nipple. “-that is just mean, coming from ya, pardner. Also, means I’ll have to work hard and just make ya beg for it, sugartits.”   
Hanzo snorted disdainfully. “You will be disappointed, then. Galra _do not ‘beg’_.”   
“Well, I can still very well try, honeybee.” Challenged McCree, lowering himself further on Hanzo’s body, leveling his mouth with the other man’s erection. He nipped the inside of the archer’s thigh, scraping lightly at the tender flesh with his teeth, before resting briefly his cheek against the other’s dick.   
“Ya’ve such a pretty cock, honey. I’ll never stop wantin’ to suck it. Feels so good inside my mouth.”   
“Then cease your prattling and put said mouth to better use, human.” Hissed Hanzo, trying to guide McCree’s head where he most wanted it by pulling at his hair.   
Jesse smirked, lips grazing lightly Hanzo’s erection from base to tip, movement then followed by his tongue. The archer chocked a sigh against the palm of his hand.   
“So pretty.” He whispered, mouthing at the erection in front of him.   
“Yer most definitely the prettiest thing I’ve laid my eyes upon in my entire life, pumpkin.” Praised the gunslinger, shifting his weight on his forearms to lick at tip of the galra man’s cock, before enveloping it with his mouth, keeping on tonguing at the flushed skin. Hanzo covered his face with his arm, muffling another gentle moan against it. Jesse let go of the erection with a light ‘pop’.  
“Han, just _relax_. Ya know I won’t judge ya, right? Ya can let go.”   
The only answer he got was a muffled sentence in _galra_ that he did not understand but that sounded a lot like a curse. Well, he could only get back at what was he was doing and hope it was a good sign. And get back he did, stroking Hanzo’s erection with his flash hand, while teasing the tip with his tongue, managing to wrench another handful of muffled sighs from the archer.   
Hanzo’s hand in his hair was now less forceful and more desperate, while Jesse enveloped as much of his cock as he could with his mouth, lightly sucking on it while stroking the base with his fingers, caressing the lenght with his tongue. The archer brought his legs up to pull the gunslinger closer, just one at first, then the other, circling his shoulders and keeping him _there_ , while he chocked on whine at a particularly hard suck. McCree groaned at the sound, his own cock hard and unattended against the cotton of the bed, the vibration of the sound reverberating against Hanzo’s erection and pulling another needy sound from him.   
“McCree, _fuck_.” His hand flew away from his mouth to grasp desperately at the bedding, his panting now loud in the small space of Jesse’s quarters.   
“C’mon, sugarplum.” Said the cowboy, one hand grasping at the base of Hanzo’s cock, while the other kept strocking him. “I know ya want it.”   
“Jesse, _for the love of-_ ” a broken sound came from his lips instead of the rest of the sentence. The human gave a teasing lick on his dick, earning a desperate whine. The archer pulled him even closer, panting desperately, brokenly.   
“Jesse, _Jesse, Jesse, pl- please, please I-_ ” sobbed “I need to- _please_.”   
“I got ya, darlin’.” Murmured the gunslinger, speeding the rhythm of his hand. “I got ya.”   
_An’ ya got me, I’m afraid_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to let someone say "quiznack" during sex. Especially Hanzo Shimada. So, let's stick with classic swearing, yeah?


	3. 3. Sensory Deprivation (Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, Overwatch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesn't know if he wants to curse Gabe or bless him.

“Status, Commander.”   
“Fuck, you and your stupid face, Gabe.”   
Gabriel snorted, eyes alight with self complacent mirth. “I asked you a question, Morrison. Now, _status_ , if you please.”   
Jack groaned in frustration, wrists straining against the handcuffs that bound them to the headboard, cock so hard he could swore he could have cut Reinhardt’s special Christmas’ nougat in two with it.   
“ _Green_.” He spat out, gasping for air. Gabe pinched one of his nipples, and his eyes widened, unseeing against the blindfold.   
He closed them again, letting out a curse.   
“ _Manners_ , Commander. What will the press say?” teased Gabriel, pressing a bite against Jack’s shoulder and a vibrator against his cock.   
“Honestly, Gabe-” a moan “-reporters can go fuck themselves. Now, could _you_ please fuck _me_?”   
Reyes smirked, amused. “Well, and who am I to deny such a heartfelt request?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was brief and easy.


	4. 4. Spanking (McCree/Hanzo, Overwatch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore.

“Yer being a good boy, darlin’. So good.”  
Hanzo whined in his closed fist, cheeks red and asscheeks even redder, cock hard and leaking, desperate for friction. Another slap, and he let out a decidedly unmanly yelp, his hole clenching deliciously around the rubber of a plug.  
Jesse caressed the abused skin lovingly, lips closed in a smirk around an unlit cigarillo.  
“Yer so pretty like this, ya know? So lovely-” McCree’s hand dropped on his tender flash again. “-almost like a paintin’.”  
The archer sobbed, biting at his own hand, desperately seeking friction against the gunslinger’s tighs. It was too much, _too much_ and _not nearly enough_.  
“ _Please_.” Hanzo hiccupped. The cowboy let out a low whistle, switching back to caressing his butt carefully.  
“I would hang it in my room, to keep me company durin’ the lonely nights when yer out in mission. It would look mighty fine, if I say so myself.”  
It was cathartic in a way few other things were, to lay there, completely naked and at his lover’s mercy. To loosen up completely and to be in such an humiliating position. It was terrible, and inconvenient, and so completely unfitting of the dragon they had always said he was, and Hanzo Shimada _fucking loved it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did four separate google searches for this one. Four searches for 200 words. What is even my life.


	5. 5. Shotgunning (Genji/D.Va, Overwatch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana song is a very determined person. Genji is a very precious cyborg.

“Are you sure you are alright?” Hana added more lube to where she was working her fingers inside the man. Genji was really pretty like this, all relaxed and jovial, she thought. Well, that was technically wrong: Genji was always pretty.  
Almost like in response to her thoughts, he snorted, sincerely amused. “I’ve taken a lot more than this in my life, Hana. Don’t worry for me.”  
The cyborg, metal armor removed for what it was possible, was – in fact – enjoying the treatment a lot, thank you very much. It had been a long time since _anything_ had lastly penetrated him, and he had discovered he had missed the sensation _dearly_.  
“But am I doing this right?” The young woman stilled the movement of her fingers inside his ass, but still kept on lazily stroking him.  
“Hana, are you sure _you_ are alright with this?” Genji lifted his upper body, a little bit of worry filtering through his tone, while he kept his half sat position by balancing his weight on his arms, both robotic and biologic.  
“ _Of cooourse_ I am ~ Don’t worry your pretty green head, nerd. I _want_ to do this, but I want to do it _right_. It’s a matter of _honor_.” Hana confidently thrust the two fingers back inside him, bending them slightly.  
Genji outright laughed around a moan. “She has two fingers inside me and she brings up _honor_.”  
“I hate you, Genji Shimada.” Proclamed her, fake annoyance in her tone.  
“Sorry, sorry. I will just – _ah_ – ask my dick.” He made a pregnant pause. “It seems to like it.”  
The gamer snorted. “Well, it damn well _should_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like the pairing or have something against it /please/ just ignore this chapter.


	6. 6. Cock Worship (McCree/Hanzo, Overwatch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In wich Hanzo is the biggest size queen that ever walked this planet.

Hanzo Shimada was utterly and infinitely fucked.  
Not that he hadn’t already been before: Jesse McCree was charming, incorrigible in a way that melted him to the core, witty and smart. Not to mention _handsome_.   
No, the archer decided, he had been utterly fucked since the first, warm _“Howdy, pardner.”_. He had been clamorously fucked since the first silly pet name, since the first attempts at flirting thrown at his way, since the first shared bottle of bourbon. Since the first kiss, hot, and wet, and all-consuming. Since the first time Jesse had held him, warm, big and solid like a rock and soft at the same time, keeping together the broken pieces of his soul for the first time in maybe _forever_ , even if for just a few seconds.  
Yes, he definitely had been fucked for a long time. Now, though, half naked in front of the cowboy, Jesse’s half hard cock finally, _finally_ free of his trousers’ confines, he realized he was clamorously fucked in a _totally different sense_. Also, that he _needed_ to have said cock in his mouth.  
“Fuck, Jesse.” He moaned, dropping on his knees in front of him without notice, grasping the gunslinger’s firm ass with both hands. “ _Fuck_.”  
“Well, howdy there.” Said his lover, a bit of uncertainty and amusement seeping into his tone.  
“ _Fuck_.” He repeated. “You should have warned me.”  
Jesse caressed his cheek, his chin, then lifted his head with a finger. “Is there a problem?”  
Hanzo saw the slight worry in the cowboy’s eyes, and hurried to reassure him by grazing the _gorgeous_ dick with his nose, before planting a wet kiss on its tip. “Quite the contrary.”  
The man relaxed visibly, brushing hair from Hanzo’s face. “Well, I must say, ya make quite a pretty picture down there, pumpkin.”  
Hanzo let go of one of the man’s asscheeks to gently and then more firmly caress the gunslinger’s cock. “Likewise.” He breathed, eye fixed on where Jesse’s erection was growing firmer under his ministrations. The man laughed softly, a little breathless, his mirth converting into a moan when the archer enveloped the tip of his cock with his lips, twirling his tongue around it.  
They didn’t even manage to get completely naked, Hanzo mourned, but they would have had time for that later. When he had had his fill of that big dick in front of him, maybe.  
He let go of the tip with a wet ‘pop’, moving to lick and kiss at the erection, while one of his hands kept on stroking him, his own cock hard and straining against the fabric of his clothes. It could wait until later, the archer decided, while Jesse’s hands grasped his hair and struggled to keep his hips still. He moaned around him, using the hand that still was grasping at Jesse’s butt to pull him closer, taking more of him inside his mouth. _Shit_ , that felt good, he decided, moaning again around him, listening to the gunslingers’ pants and grunts.  
He was _indescribably fucked_ , but it was in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi its 1:41 in the morning here and Hanzo is a size queen.


	7. 7. Praise-kink (Anders/Fenris, Dargon Age II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris has a voice that should be illegal, he may as well use it.

“Look at how pretty you are, such a good mage. Always taking care of other’s needs, with no regards for yours. ”  
Anders moaned, biting at his lip, hands grasping the edge of the table on which he was bent.  
“I will take care of you, my handsome mage.” Fenris caressed his back, his hips, his tighs.  
“You have gorgeous legs, and you adore to spread them for me like that. That is commendable of you.” The warrior grasped at the skin of the blond’s round ass, leaving the traces of his nails in his wake.  
“You love that, don’t you? Being at my mercy. Such a good boy.”  
The apostate whimpered, thrusting his ass in the elf’s hand.  
“You are so devoted. I will endeavor to reward you for it.”  
Anders smiled around an enthusiastic moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a whole day late with this. Also I hate it. 
> 
> Well.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so terribly sorry. Also, I'm not a mothertongue, so if you notice a mistake you can tell me and I will gladly correct.


End file.
